villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darth Azard
Darth Azard is an antagonist that appears in the Star Wars Legacy comic series. He is a male Quarren Sith Lord and a member of Darth Krayt's One Sith. Biography By 137 ABY, Azard had been selected to oversee the Imperial Outer Rim Third Fleet, which was tasked with capturing commander of the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet Gar Stazi. Azard executed Kel Dor Admiral Sha Dun, who was commanding the fleet, for failing in his objective, and replaced him with the Human Admiral Dru Valan. In response to the Mon Calamari aiding Gar Stazi in the capture of the new Imperious-class Star Destroyer Imperious, Darth Krayt traveled to Dac with a number of Sith Lords, including Darth Azard, to exact his revenge. Azard participated in the massacre of the Mon Calamari Council, where he killed many of his fellow Quarren. In the aftermath of the massacre, Azard pursued the escaping members of Rogue Squadron who had been involved in the plan to capture the Imperious. The Rogues were being rescued by Imperial Knights Treis Sinde and Sigel Dare, who were on a mission for Emperor-in-exile Roan Fel. Azard dueled Master Treis Sinde, which distracted the Quarren long enough for the members of Rogue Squadron and Sigel Dare to escape. Despite his failure to stop the Rogues' escape, Darth Azard was appointed to oversee the extermination of the Mon Calamari people. With the aid of Sith scientist Vul Isen, Azard awoke a Sea Leviathan in the depths of Dac. A semi-sentient bio-weapon created via Sith alchemy, the Leviathan had been adapted to undersea use. Azard and Isen sent the Leviathan to exterminate the Mon Calamari refugees who were hiding and by doing so draw out the Mon Calamari Rangers led by Treis Sinde, who had been fighting against the Sith. Azard and Isen followed the Leviathan as it led the way to the base of the Mon Calamari Rangers. During the ensuing battle, the Sith's Aquatic Terrain Armored Transport was crippled, and the Leviathan was defeated by hordes of devilsquid, under Treis Sinde's command. Darth Wyyrlok, the voice of Darth Krayt, later ordered the execution of the Final Protocol, a plan that saw the oceans of Dac poisoned and all of the inhabitants executed within a week, with Azard and Isen in charge of implementing the plan. The Final Protocol resulted in the death of much of the planet's population, with only twenty percent saved in the Galactic Alliance rescue efforts. Later, Azard and Isen led the First Sith Imperial Strikeforce to Napdu, a moon of the planet Da Soocha, where the Hutt Azzim Anjiliac Atirue was believed to have been harboring Mon Calamari refugees. Azard ordered the same toxin that poisoned Dac be unleashed on Da Soocha, followed by the bombardment of Napdu. After their success at Napdu, Azard and Isen proceeded to the planet Utapau, planning to kill the natives for providing aid to the Galactic Alliance. However, just as Isen perfected his toxin for the planet, the two Sith were attacked by bounty hunter Cade Skywalker and Jedi Master Wolf Sazen. Azard was killed by the Jedi Master when the Sith Lord felt Darth Krayt call out to all Sith across the galaxy, distracting him long enough for Sazen to strike him down. Site Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Aliens Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Fanatics Category:Arrogant Category:Genocidal Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Dark Knights Category:Warlords Category:Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Heretics Category:Anarchist Category:Monarchs Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Harbingers Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists